warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Warhammer World
Below is a timeline outlining a chronology of the major events that have transpired for all of the major factions in the history of the Warhammer World. The timeline lists general dates of major events according to the Imperial Calendar (IC). If a date is given in the source material according to a different calendar (such as the Nehekharan Calendar which dates Year 1 as the beginning of King Settra the Imperishable's second reign, the Book of Days of the Asur which measures dates in the regnal years of the Phoenix Kings or the Gospodarin Calendar which dates Year 2 as the founding of the city of Kislev) the dates are adjusted to the Imperial Calendar by matching them against the founding of the Empire of Man by Sigmar in the year 1 IC. The names of the various ages of creation are credited to the Lizardmen since they have the longest continual history of any intelligent race of the Warhammer World. Whenever the date of an event is unknown, but it is understood to have happened after the given year, it will be listed as a subset of the given year. Timeline *C. -15000: The Old Ones arrive in the primeval and untouched lands of Lustria. The Slann of the First Spawning are created at the will of the Old Ones. The first Saurus are spawned as living weapons, created from a blend of now extinct native creatures. The first generations of Skinks and Kroxigor are created. *(C. -10000 to -5600): Founding of the First City, Itza. Soon followed by the founding of Xlanhuapec and Tlax. The second generation of Slann are spawned. The orbit of the world is altered to affect weather patterns and temperature, making it more conducive to life. During this time, the Old Ones begin to enforce their domination over the inhabitants of the world, radically altering the future of these races. Slann of the Third Spawning are brought forth. They accomplish the founding of Tlaxtlan, Quetza and Zlatlan. Slann of the Fourth Spawning are created to attend to the polar warp gate. They also found the remaining temple-cities, creating a grid of power across the lands - natural lines of energy linking the cities. The super continent is split into separate, smaller lands. The World Pond is created, and the Southlands moved around the globe, separating the temple-cities. Such physical distances meant little, for travel and communication between the cities is instantaneous. The Old Ones send their armies of Saurus forth to lay down order. The annihilation of many undesirable races is accomplished. Ongoing experiments are conducted by the Old Ones, as they create and destroy a number of new races, altering them from native life forms. The Elves, Dwarfs and Men are born. The Old Ones ensure that their creations are secured a strong foundation in the lands chosen for them, to continue the slow process of evolution and the growth of civilisation with only minimal interaction with each other. The race of Greenskins appears towards the end of the Age of Creation. There are continuing wars to try and eliminate this parasitic race from existence, though ultimately this plague seems to be impossible to eradicate. *'C. -10.000:' Near the dawn of creation, the greenskins appear, although no one knows how. Shamans tell stones of Gork and Mork falling from the sky to populate the world with greenskins. The Old Ones recognise Orcs and Goblins as a threat and send the Saurus to war with them. They are unable to exterminate the undesirables. *'(C. -5600 to -4500):' Collapse of the polar warp gates. This causes a rent in reality to be ripped open, allowing Chaos, to enter the world. This marks the departure of the Old Ones. Daemonic hordes appear and run rampant across the world, creating imbalance and horror. The temple-city of Xahutec is the first to fall under the daemonic onslaught, its Mage-Priests slain and spawning pools tainted. The Lizardmen muster the greatest armies ever witnessed in the world to repel the daemonic invaders. Countless millions are slain in these titanic battles. Throughout the world, the races formed by the Old Ones fight against the rampantly spreading Daemons, yet they are fighting a losing battle. The entire populations of Huatl, Tlanxla, Chaqua and Xhotl are also slain by the Daemons, each temple-city weakening as more cities fall, breaking their grid of connected power. Mage-Priest Adohi-Tehga of Tlaxtlan repels the Daemons besieging his temple-city after weeks of battle, and lends his power to protecting the remaining cities and ensuring that the grid of power does not collapse utterly. With the power of the Old Ones lost from the world, contact is lost with the Lizardmen of the Southlands. One of the oldest Mage-Priests, Chiccotta of Zlatlan, having been taught by the lost Old One Xholankha. manages to use his powers to destroy the daemonic legions within the Southlands in one catastrophic spell, sacrificing himself in the process. The Elves of Ulthuan are almost exterminated by daemons overrunning their isle. Their mages begin a dangerous and desperate spell to push the Daemons back. The Slann add their power to those of the Elves, and together they draw the Daemons to the north and south poles. Defences are put into place to hold the forces of Chaos at bay. The immediate threat of Chaos has been repelled, yet throughout the years, as their powers wax, they will overrun these defences in mighty incursions. The temple-city of Chupayotl starts to slip into the oceans of the World Pond. Fifth millenium before IC * -'5000': Except for enclaves in the Southlands, the Lizardmen are pushed back to Lustria, which is transformed into a deathtrap to thwart the invaders. *'''-4500:' Aenarion passes through the Sacred Flame of Asuryan and becomes the Avatar of Asuryan, the Phoenix King of Ulthuan. Only a handful of temple-cities remain, and the Daemon onslaught threatens to overwhelm them. Lord Mazdamundi manages to hold the protective barrier around Hexoatl, but in doing so cannot aid his brethren of Pahuax, who are slain by a host of Greater Daemons. *C. -4450: The Siege of Itza, which had lasted over four centuries, is broken by the eldritch might of Lord Kroak. Although slain in battle, Lord Kroak's will is so strong his spirit fights on — invoking a last spell that banishes Daemons and secures Itza from its doom. *'-4458:' The Witch Morathi bears a son to Aenarion, naming him Malekith - the future Witch King of Naggaroth. *'-4300:' Dwarfs settle the lands east of the World's Edge Mountains. *'-4421:' Caledor Dragontamer creates the Vortex on the Isle of the Dead. *C. -4420: The High Elves complete their Great Ritual and the daemonic legions vanish from the world. *-'''4419': First High Elf explorers penetrate Lustrian jungles. They arrive at the gates of Pahuax at the time of the Conjunction of the Two Moons, commonly held as a portent of ill fortune. *'''-4164:' High Elves found their first colonies in the New World. *'-4119:' The Elves land in the Old World, begin colonies. Fourth millenium before IC * -'''3894': The temple-city of Chupayotl slips into the sea, and all its inhabitants journey to other temple-cities. Rumours in later years speak of an undersea race of beings taking up residence within this city of gold hidden deep beneath the waves. Alarmingly, this event is not prophesised in any known plaques. * -'3500': The Dwarfs of the Dark Lands turn to Hashut, transforming into the Chaos Dwarfs. * -'3127': Skink scribes record that Lord Xltep is plagued by memory loss; a fog has descended upon his once-clear thoughts. Third millenium before IC *'''-2750:' Malekith kills Phoenix King Bel Shanaar, then enters the Flame of Asuryan to claim the throne. Instead, he is horribly burned and flees to Nagarythe. Elven Civil War begins. *'-2724:' Caledor the Conqueror defeats Malekith (now known as the Witch King) at the Battle of Maledor. *'-2723:' The Sundering. Malekith disrupts the Vortex, plunging northern Ulthuan beneath the waves. Contact is lost with the Old World colonies. *(C. -2500 to -2000): The ancient city that later becomes known as Skavenblight is first occupied by men. It grows rapidly to become the most populated human city in the Old World. *'-2700:' Zharr-Naggrund, capital of the Chaos Dwarfs, is allegedly raised by its sorcerers in a single night. *'-2600:' The Chaos Dwarfs enslave the greenskins of the Dark Lands and the Mountains of Mourn. *'-2500:' The rise of Nehekhara, the first true human civilisation. Upon their death, the Priest King rulers are mummified and entombed in great pyramids. These clusters of tombs and pyramids are called necropolises. *'C. -2460:' Following his victory over the Orcs of the Bloody Fang tribe, Settra becomes vexed that he will one day grow old and die. Settra founds the Mortuary Cult and commands its priests to discover the secrets of immortality. *'-2390:' Settra names Nekaph as his personal champion. Over the following decades Nekaph secures the unconditional surrender of over a dozen foreign cities. Scores more refuse to submit to Settra’s rule are subsequently destroyed. *'-2383:' The King of Bhagar revolts against Settra’s rule. Order is quickly restored when the Herald Nekaph travels to the city and slays the rebellious king. *-2374: Lord Hua-Hua of Xlanhuapec claims victory in a 500 year old debate about what to do about the younger races. No other Slann speaks to Lord Hua-Hua for the next thousand years in protest. *'-2350:' Settra perishes, and his body is interred within a magnificent pyramid in preparation for a time when he will arise to his Reign of Millions of Years. *'(-2350 a -1950):' The Time of Kings — Dozens of kings come and pass following the death of Settra. Upon their deaths, they are mummified and entombed in ever more elaborate pyramids along with the still-living soldiery of their legions. *'-2000:' Birth of Nagash. Ancient records of Zlatlan refer to strife with lost Dwarf stronghold of Karak Zorn occurring at this time. Second millennium before IC *'-1997:' The War of the Beard begins, pitting High Elf against Dwarf, to the ruination of both. *'-1968': A group of Dark Elves driven way off-course by storms is forced to dock in Khemri. Nagash studies Dark Magic and proves more than an apt pupil. Having learned all the Dark Elves have to teach him, he defeats their leaders in a sorcerous duel and has the survivors entombed alive within the Great Pyramid at Khemri. *'-1959:' Nagash slays Thutep, the Priest King of Khemri, and seizes power in his place. *'(-1950 to -1750):' Nagash begins to prolong his fading youth by distilling an elixir from human blood. He recruits certain depraved noblemen to rule under him. They start to see themselves as gods and the city's population as cattle. As their span of life extends beyond that of ordinary mortals they shun the light and seek out cool dark places to hide from the burning day. Nagash orders the construction of the Black Pyramid of Nagash, one of the largest structures ever built by man, dwarfing even the Great Pyramid of Khemri. *-'''1950': A wandering Dwarf clan from the Black Mountains establishes trade with the city and eventually settles there. The city grows even faster with their help and many advances in architecture and engineering are achieved. *-'1880': According to Tilean legend, the humans of Tylos begin the construction of a great temple with Dwarf help. Work goes on continuously for the next 100 years. *-'1780': The temple is completed. Many meteors are sighted and warpstone starts to rain down on the city from Morrslieb. Within a year the city is overrun by swarms of giant mutated rats and disappears from history. *'(-1750 to -1650):' The Priest Kings become afraid of Nagash's power and form a great confederation against him. After nearly a century of warfare. Nagash’s power is finally broken, and he is forced to flee north. The Priest Kings of Lahmia take away Nagash’s books left behind in the Black Library at Khemri, and secretly seek to emulate his Dark Magic. *C. -1600: The first true Skaven emerge as masters of Skavenblight. They start to look further afield for sources of warpstone and begin their first experiments with magic. The tunnel system under Skavenblight is expanded to accommodate its rapidly increasing population. *'''-1600:' The War of the Beard ends, with the death of Caledor II and the loss of the Phoenix Crown to the Dwarfs. The Dwarfs retreat into Karaz-a-Karak and refuse to fight any further, claiming victory. Nagash is overthrown by the Army of the Seven Kings. Khemri is besieged and then sacked. Arkhan is killed covering his master’s retreat. Nagash flees north to plot his revenge. His wanderings take him to Cripple Peak, a mountain by the shores of the Sour Sea. Cripple Peak contains a massive chunk of glittering warpstone, the largest in the world. Nagash begins to experiment with warpstone but so corrosive is the influence of this huge chunk of pure Chaos that Nagash is forced to use ever more potent necromantic magics to hold onto his unlife. *'-1563:' The royal line of Numas is murdered by Prince Apophas. The populace rebels and Apophas is executed, his bones cursed to the depths of the Underworld. *'-1520:' Neferata creates a corrupted version of the Elixir if Life. Though she achieves immortality, the Lahmian queen is left with a terrible thirst for human blood. She eventually passes the curse to others, creating the race of Vampires. *'-1501:' High Elves withdraw from the Old World. Athel Loren is founded by Elf colonists who remain behind following the withdrawal of the High Elf armies from the Old World. *'C. -l500:' At about this time the Elves abandon the Old World and the declining Dwarf empire is destroyed by earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Orcs and Goblins pour over the lands, looting the remaining Elf cities and destroying Dwarf holds. Karak Ungor is the first Dwarf hold to fall to the Goblins, it becomes the Night Goblin stronghold of Red Eye Mountain. The Dwarfs refer to the following five hundred years as the time of the Goblin Wars, as Dwarfs and Goblins fight for possession of the old Dwarf empire. Karak Varn is flooded and then occupied by Skaven and Goblins. The isolated Dwarf mines at Ekrund in the Dragonback Mountains fall to Orcs who rename the place Mount Bloodfang. Goblins take over the Dwarf watch towers and forts throughout the Mad Dog Pass. The Dwarf gold mines at Gunbad fall to the Night Goblins. Gunbad was the richest and largest mine in the World’s Edge Mountains as well as a source of precious gems and the brilliant blue crystal rock Brynduraz or ‘Bright Stone’. It is taken over by Goblins and fortified. The Elves abandon their colonies around the Tilean Sea and return to Ulthuan. *'-1500:' Lord Quex enacts his realignment of the continents. The Worlds Edge Mountains are riven by earthquakes. As far as the Mage-Priests are concerned, the alignment is carried out according to the will of the Old Ones, as written on the Plaque of Otzli-Potec. The Dwarf empire in the Worlds Edge Mountains is devastated by a series of volcanic eruptions and earthquakes triggered by Skaven sorcery. The population of Skavenblight is devastated and the twelve Grey Lords arise, forming the first Council of Thirteen and the Order of the Grey Seers. The Great Machine of the Seer Order explodes. The Slann, ignorant of the newly emerged race, registered the energy and attributed it solely to their own powerful spells. To this day they have failed to make any connection. The Great Migration out of Skavenblight begins. Dwarf records indicate the first incursions of Skaven into Karak Varn, where they eventually capture most of the flooded lower levels. *'(-1500 a -1350):' Nagash realises that used in small quantities warpstone can be a powerful aid to his dark sorcery. Lacking followers he begins to experiment with corpses and skeletons and succeeds in animating them. He uses his Undead slaves to excavate mines beneath Cripple Peak and to create Nagashizzar, the Cursed Pit, a giant underground fortress full of alchemical laboratories, barracks, foundries and armouries. Dust and slag from the mines soon turns the land all about to waste, creating the Desolation of Nagash. Primitive human tribesmen start to worship him as a god and this eventually leads to their devolution into the corpse-eating race of Ghouls. Within a few hundred years Nagash has built a powerful empire round the shores of the Sour Sea. *-'''1499': Dwarf records from many holds begin to document (and curse) their first sightings of ratmen. *'''-1498:' Orc Warlord Argor Foespikc captures the Dwarf mine at Ekrund, renaming it Mount Bloodhorn and turning its resources to the fabrication of the heaviest armour his Boyz can bear. The flooded Dwarfhold of Karak Varn comes under full-fledged Skaven attack. *'-1457:' The rich Dwarf mines of Mount Gunbad fall to the Bloody Spear Night Goblins, who hold it against ongoing attack from the jealous Red Face Goblins inhabiting the surrounding mountains. *C. -1450: The Lord of Decay known as Malkrit leads Clan Moulder into the Troll Country north of Kislev where they establish their stronghold that becomes Hell Pit. Lord Visktrin is mortally wounded by a Dragon in the Mountains of Mourn but instructs his successor to establish a colony in far Cathay - and so what is to become Clan Eshin passes out of knowledge for a time. *C. -1420: At least one Skaven clan is sighted in Araby. *C. -1400: The War of Cripple Peak is fought with the legions of Nagash. In exchange for warpstone mined below Cripple Peak, Skaven join forces with the Undead legions of Nagash to help lure several tribes of Orcs and Goblins into the Cursed Pit. Nagash summons a massive army of Undead and the Council of Thirteen has him assassinated. *-'''1399': Skaven Clan Pestilens occupy ruined Lizardman city of Quetza. Plagues spread throughout Lustria. Many cities are abandoned. Incessant war between Lizardmen and Skaven continues for centuries. A time of great tribulation is foretold in the prophecy plaques of Chaqua, but these will not be fully revealed for many centuries. *'''-1387:' The Silver Road Wars begin between Dwarfs and Goblins. After twenty years the Dwarfs abandon the mines at Mount Silverspear to the Orcs. At their height, only one Dwarfen caravan in five survives the journey through the greenskin-infested Deadrock Gap. The mines are occupied by Warlord Urk Grimfang and known ever after as Mount Grimfang. With the loss of Gunbad and Silverspear, the Dwarfs lose their most important mines in the east and within five years they abandon the eastern fringes of the Worlds Edge Mountains altogether. *'-1367:' The Orc Warlord Urk Grimfang seizes control of Mount Silverspear from the Dwarfs. It is thereafter known as Mount Grimfang. *'(-1300 a -1200):' The Skaven are drawn by the huge mass of warpstone at Cripple Peak and launch a war against Nagash, but the Great Necromancer is now so powerful that his legions drive them back. Eventually a settlement is reached between Nagash and the Council of Thirteen. The Skaven lure several tribes of Orcs and Goblins into the Cursed Pit in return for warpstone mined below Cripple Peak. *'-1245:' From this time the Dwarfs launch a series of attacks against Goblin-held territories. They drive the Orcs from the mountains and gain control of the whole area between Karak Kadrin and Mad Dog Pass. Mount Gunbad is temporarily recaptured by the Dwarfs but then lost again. Mount Grimfang is attacked but the Dwarfs are beaten off by Orc Chieftain Nurk Ard’ed. For the next 250 years the Dwarfs consolidate their hold over the mountains, gradually reopening many of their old mines and rebuilding countless tombs of their ancestors. *'-1222:' A great earthquake exposes a rich seam of gromril within the Misty Mountains. Nagash forges his fabled armour from an alloy of this gromril and lead. * '-1200:' Alcadizaar the Conqueror is crowned King of Khemri. He binds the entire land of Nehekhara under his charismatic rule and conquers the ancient city of Ka-Sabar from the desert tribes. Nehekhara begins to prosper once more. The rebel Priest Kings who studied Nagash's works become aware of the Great Necromancer's presence and send emissaries to him. Rumour of this reaches those Priest Kings who have not taken the Dark Path, and the followers of Nagash are defeated and driven out by an alliance led by the Priest King Alcadizaar. The entire cursed city of Lahmia is reduced to ruins by Alcadizaar's forces.The treaty of Cripple Peak is marked in blood on Dragonhide and the Council of Thirteen enters into a pact with Nagash, the Great Necromancer. * -'''1197': Nagash is slain by Skaven treachery and his bones melted, save for his hand, which, unknown to the Council of Thirteen, crawls away to safety. *'C. -1185:' Ramhotep, the greatest Necrotect of Nehekhara, finishes construction of the Sepulchre of the Heavens in Quatar. As a reward, the master artisan is mummified alive and interred within this magnificent monument. *'''-1185:' The Crag Mere Battle. Kadrin Redmane, the Dwarf Runesmith, leads an expedition into the ruins of Karak Varn where he discovers a rich vein of Gromril. Many on both sides are slain when the fighting nears the lake edge and mutated monsters burst forth to feed upon the combatants. The Dwarfs continue to mine the vein for several years and even talk of resettling the old hold. *'C. -1175:' An ancient human civilisation battles greenskins for control of what will later become known as the Badlands. Kadon, an ancient Necromancer who has found the Crown of Nagash, helps the humans send the goblinoids fleeing to the Dark Lands. The humans build many cities; as well as burial grounds and cairns for their dead. *'(-1163 a -1152):' Nagash launches sudden war on the Priest Kings. The Priest Kings are now united under King Alcadizaar, and under his formidable leadership Nagash's first assault is defeated. Nagash unleashes a plague upon the land. His own Undead forces arc immune but the folk of the land die in droves. A new army of Undead invades the lands of the Priest Kings and sweeps all before them. Alcadizaar is brought in chains to Nagashizzar to be tormented by Nagash. *'-1151:' The Great Ritual. After consuming prodigious amounts of warpstone Nagash begins the Ritual of the Waking. Sensing the danger they are in. the Skaven free King Alcadizaar, who cuts down Nagash and flees with his Crown of Sorcery. However, many of the Undead raised by the Great Ritual remain animated, spreading terror wherever they go. In Nehekhara, the War of the Kings begins as the reanimated Tomb Kings fight each other for supremacy. The war only ends when Settra leads his forces against the other kings and forces them to submit. *'-1150:' W'soran quits Nagashizzar with a cabal of Nagash's most powerful priests and one of the Great Necromancer’s spell books. *'-1149:' Arkhan the Black sacks the city of Bel-Aliad, precipitating what later Arabian chroniclers will call the Wars of Death. For the next 1,000 years Arkhan raids the lands of Araby from the desert wilderness that surrounds them. The once mighty civilisation that ruled these lands is reduced to a few weakened city states and a handful of desert tribes. *'-1147:' The body of Alcadizaar is discovered by Kadon, who wrests the Crown of Sorcery from the dead priest king’s grasp. Possessed by the spirit if Nagash, the shaman founds the city of Mourkain - meaning Place of Death – atop Alcadizzar’s burial mound. *'-1136:' Kadrin Redmane is killed by Orcs above Black Water leading a muletrain of Gromril ore. The Dwarf miners pull out from Karak Varn under renewed pressure from Skaven in the depths. *'-1122:' W’soran gives the Blood Kiss to his apprentices so that they may continue to aid him in his studies for eternity. *'-1020:' Ushoran arrives in Mourkain, drawn by the power of the Crown if Sorcery. He usurps Kadon and assumes control of the city, founding the kingdom of Strigos. Kadon’s Undead Empire is eventually overrun by the Orc warlord Dork Redeye. *'(C. -1020 to 1000):' A Waaagh! sweeps through what is now the Badlands, reclaiming it for Orcs and Goblins. The human cities are turned to rubble and Kadon is slain by Savage Orcs. The mysterious crown is carried northwards by Kadon’s few surviving disciples. * '-1000:' The Bretonni migrate into the lands that will later become Bretonnia. First millennium *'-975:' Apophas is reborn as the Cursed Scarab Lord and begins to roam the world in search for the one soul that will release him from his eternal torment. Battle of a Thousand Woes: A Dwarf attempt to recapture Red Eye Mountain fails when the Dwarf army is ambushed somewhere north of Karak Kadrin. Many Dwarfs are slain and the Dwarfs give up their attempted reconquests. The Dwarfs concentrate on fortification and consolidation, so few records are made of Ore activity for the next few hundred years. *-'''951': Under cover of a poisonous mist, the Skaven make their boldest attack yet, emerging to take the ruins of Conqueso. *'''-917:' Nehekhara is invaded by Lizardmen from the Southlands who are searching for lost plaques looted from their temple-cities in ages past. The reptilian warhost smashes aside skeletal armies at both Ka-Sabar and Bhagar as they continue to march ever deeper into the Land of the Dead. They are finally defeated at the City of Kings when Liche Priests focus the rays of the sun through the mirrored prisms atop Khemri's gold-capped pyramids. *'-750:' The Red Cloud Goblin tribe discover a long-lost Dwarfen passage linking the Red Cloud and Fire Mountains. They use this secret way to attacks Karak Azul and are repulsed. They then go on to attack and partially occupy the hold of Karak Azul. Ten years of hard fighting follow before the Goblins are eventually expelled. *'-740:' Bitter infighting in the ranks of the Red Cloud Goblins allows the Dwarfs to reclaim control of Karak Azul, though the passage beneath the mountains must be guarded for all time lest the Goblins infiltrate through it once more. *-'''701': Battle for Karak Eight Peaks. The Book of Grudges records that Miners in first break into a Skaven tunnel. The Dwarfs are shocked to discover the extent of the Skaven burrows beneath them. A terrible and bitterly fought underground war begins. *'C. -700:' Elf seafarers report Tilean shepherds grazing their flocks amid the tumbled colonnades of former Elf cities. Skaven first break through into the lower levels of Karak Eight Peaks. *'''-679:' The foundations of the White Tower of Hoeth are laid. *'-642:' The Black Maw tribe of Ogres descends upon the city of Quatar, intent on a feast of bread made from the ground bones of ancient kings. Several tombs are demolished and countless hundreds of Skeleton Warriors are smashed asunder by the Ogre horde, before an army of statues marches out of the Charnel Valley and utterly destroys the invaders. *'C. -600:' Vorag Bloodytooth unites the scattered tribes of Ghouls that lurk below Cripple Peak and becomes the first and only Ghoul King. The vast if undisciplined army under his command quickly overrun and all but destroy the Red Cloud Goblin tribe. The survivors of (he tribe are enslaved and forced to build the Fortress of Vorag to the east of the Plain of Bones. Vorag next turns on the Grey Hag Goblin tribe, who are forced to retreat into their mountain lair. While besieging the Goblin lair Vorag is struck by a well- aimed boll from a Goblin bolt thrower and killed. Leaderless, the Ghouls scatter and make their way back to Cripple Peak. The fortress of Vorag is forgotten and falls into ruins. *-'''594': This marks the beginning of the century-long campaign fought against the jungle Orcs of the Scorpion Coast. Kroq-Gar ends the fighting by slaying the Warbosses of all six enemy tribes. *'''-513:' Karak Eight Peaks falls to attacks by Orcs, Goblins and Skaven. The Dwarfs record that Karak Eight Peaks falls as King Lunn orders the last survivors of the fierce battle to seal the tombs, armouries, and treasure holds, and break out towards Karaz-a-Karak. After the Dwarfs have been driven out the Skaven fight constant battles with the Goblins for possession of the upper levels. *C. -500 to C. -300: The Skaven battle the greenskin hordes for domination of Karak Eight Peaks, or the City of Pillars as it is renamed. The top levels and ruined city are cleared of Orcs and Goblins by around -300. *'-500:' Rise of Humanity in the Old World. *'-469:' Orc Warlord Dork leads a huge army of Orcs and Goblins to take the Dwarf hold of Karak Azgal which he destroys and abandons, leaving the secrets of its depths unexplored. *'-466:' Karak Drazh is occupied by Dork’s forces and renamed Black Crag. Within fifty years of the fall of Karak Eight Peaks the Dwarfs have lost all of their major holds south of Karaz a Karak with the exception of Karak Azul, which is under constant siege. All the mountains between Mad Dog Pass and Karak Eight Peaks are Orc or Goblin controlled. *'-455:' King Qu'a of Zandri and King Rapesh of Numas form an alliance and attempt to overthrow Settra. The King of Khemri is only saved from an assassin’s magical blade by the intervention of his bodyguard Nekaph. The rebel kings battle against Khemri’s legions for seven days and seven nights, but Settra prevails, and the defeated kings slink back to their tombs. Settra orders their pyramids toppled and commands his Tomb Guard to drag their mummified corpses from their resting places whereupon they are set ablaze, and their charred skeletons are shattered beneath the heavy wheels of Settra’s golden chariot. *'-370:' According to Dwarf tradition the rampages of Urgok the Beard Burner occur about this time. Orcs and Goblins almost overwhelm the remaining Dwarf holds but are finally beaten back at the Battle of Black Water. *'-326:' The Dwarf city of Silver Pinnacle is invaded by Neferata, former queen of Lahmia. *C. -315: Skaven overrun Crookback Mountain in the Dark Lands and enslave several tribes of Night Goblins living there. *'-290:' The first Loremasters gather at the half-completed Tower of Hoeth. *C. -250: Clan Rictus bribes the Council for exclusive rights to establish a foothold at Crookback Mountain, the underground gateway to the Dark Lands. *'-250:' Ushoran founds the city of Strigos upon the ruins of Mourkhain. *'(-241 to -236):' The Chariot Wars — King Behedesh of Zandri utterly destroys both the Black Wolves Goblins and the Gouging Tusk Orcs in a merciless campaign that concludes in the heart of the Badlands with an epic battle involving over seven thousand chariots. *'-223:' Melkhior, one of W’soran’s students, slays his master and takes the Book of Nagash from his vault. *-'''215': First Dark Elf raiders penetrate Lustrian jungles to steal sacred artifacts. *'C. -200:' Mourkain is sacked by Orcs and Goblins, led by Warboss Garsnag Craktoof. Ushoran is destroyed while defending the gates, by the Orc shaman known as “Red Eye”. The surviving Strigoi Vampires are driven into the wilds and their people scatter; eventually devolving into the Ghoul Kings. * '-150': The first Black Orcs are created via experiments of the Chaos Dwarfs. *C. -100: Nagash returns to Cripple Peak and destroys Clan Rikek. *'''-100:' Black Orcs lead their fellow greenskins in revolt against the Chaos Dwarfs. The Chaos Dwarfs react by purging all greenskin slaves from their capital. Several Black Orcs escape into the World's Edge Mountains and the Mountains of Morn. *'-50:' Artur, chief of the Teutogens, discovers the Fauschlag Rock (later the Ulricsberg). *'-40:' Nagash is reborn exactly 1,111 years after he was destroyed. He attempts to force the Tomb Kings to obey his orders, but they rebel, and under the leadership of the Tomb King Settra force him to retreat to Nagashizzar. Upon his arrival, Nagash finds his fortress overrun by the Skaven, and drives them all out in a single night. Over the next three decades numerous Skaven counter-attacks are repelled by Nagash's forces. *'-39:' Settra turns against the other Tomb Kings and is defeated in a battle that lasts seven days and seven nights. He retreats to Khemri to found an Undead empire that will rival Nagash’s in size and power. *'-30:' Sigmar is born to the chief of the Unberogen Tribe. Nagash forges his Iron Hand. *'-15:' Sigmar rescues Dwarf King Kurgan Ironbeard from Orcs. Kurgan gives Sigmar the rune hammer Ghal Maraz. Arkhan the Black crushes a huge Skaven horde at the Battle of Death Rock. The Skaven defeat is so devastating that they give up attempting to recapture the Cursed Pit. *'-10:' Marius, chief of the Jutones, founds Marienburg at the mouth of the River Reik, atop the ruins of an ancient High Elven fortress, Sith Rionnasc'namishathir. *'-8:' On his father's death, Sigmar becomes chief of the Unberogens. *'-1:' The Battle of Black Fire Pass. Greenskin hordes driven out of the Old World. Rise of Sigmar and The Empire *'1:' Sigmar is crowned Emperor at Reikdorf by the High Priest of Ulric and the Empire of Man is founded. Dwarf smith Alaric the Mad begins creating the Runefang swords. Prophecy of Sotek discovered in Chaqua. Migration of the Red Crested Skinks and rise of the Cult of Sotek. The cult spreads throughout Lustria. Chaqua is abandoned as its Mage-Priests succumb to Skaven plagues. Tehenhauin preaches the Prophecy of Sotek as a twin-tailed comet (Sotek's forked tongue) appears in the sky. According to legend, Tilean twins Lucan and Luccina found Luccini among the ruins of an ancient Elf city. In the following centuries, Remas, Sartosa and Tobaro arise on the ruins of former Elf colonies. *'(1 a 15):' Nagash discovers that the Crown of Sorcery is now in the possession of Morath. He travels north to reclaim his crown, but Morath is defeated by Sigmar before Nagash can retrieve the crown. Nagash raises a huge Undead army and attacks the Empire. At the Battle of the River Reik Nagash is felled by Sigmar and his army almost completely destroyed. *'16:' Krell, the only survivor of Nagash’s army, is defeated at the Battle of Glacier Lake and imprisoned in a magical tomb. *'30': Vorkhan Jarl seeks to usurp Sigmar as the Emperor of Man by making a pact with the four Gods of Chaos. Jarl's daemon army manages to nearly overwhelm the young empire, but the Chaos Gods grow bored on the eve of victory and their armies retreat back to their realm, leaving Jarl to be slain by Sigmar. *'50:' Sigmar vanishes into the east. The Elector Count system is established. Lord Nurglitch leads the majority of Clan Pestilens to the Southlands and establishes new strongholds. *'63:' Wulcan, High Priest of Ulric, begins construction of a temple in Middenheim. *'73:' The first Grand Theogonist, Johann Helsturm, is chosen to lead the growing Cult of Sigmar. *'C 100:' Alaric the Mad presents Emperor Heydrich with the Runefangs, which he passes on to the Elector Counts. Settra's Undead fleet makes the first of many raids, attacking the coast of what will later be called Bretonnia, and taking hundreds of victims back to Khemri to a fate far worse than death. *'100': The Skaven are finally driven from Lustria by Tehenhauin’s armies and migrate back to Old World through the South lands. Skaven are forced to migrate because of serpent plagues inflicted upon them by the serpent god Sotek. Henceforth Sotek is recognised by the Slann Mage-Priests as the preeminent Lizardman god. Clan Pestilens, long believed lost, emerges from the rotting jungles of Lustria and starts the first Skaven civil war. Back in Lustria, the remnants of the clan are destroyed or driven out of Lustria, although several key tunnels and strongholds escape notice. *'(C. 120 to 170):' King Setep of Bhagar invades the Border Princes and he reclaims much lost territory. *'210 to Present:' The War of the Hammer — A mighty throng of Dwarfs march upon the city of Mahrak to retrieve a revered heirloom, the Hammer of Algrim. During the attack, the Dragon Slayer Drong Stembeater is turned to sand when he charges headlong into a trio of Sepulchral Stalkers. Outraged at such an unworthy death, a thousand Slayers go berserk and blindfold themselves before descending upon Mahrak to avenge Drong’s death. Amidst the carnage, the Hammer of Algrim is retrieved, and the Dwarfs return to Karak Azul considering the matter at an end. However, the Hammer of Algrim contains a single disc of bronze belonging to King Alkharad, whose skeletal legions immediately set forth to reclaim it. Over the following centuries, the hammer exchanges hands over three dozen times. *'253: Abhorash slays a Dragon in the World’s Edge Mountains and drinks its blood, curing himself of his Thirst. His followers spread across the world seeking to emulate their master. *'''271: At the Zenith of Xla-Tepec, more continental re-alignments are made. A series of earthquakes ravage Araby and Cathay. *'315:' Lord Tepec-Inzi leads army to Naggaroth. Dark Elves are defeated and star stela of Quetli is recovered. *'451:' The shores of the Tilean Sea are ravaged by the combined fleets of Settra and the Dark Elves. Sartosa is destroyed. *'(C. 475 to 500):' Orcs invade Tilea, sacking many cities before being defeated. A few tribes find refuge in the Apuccini Mountains. *'483:' King Lakhashar's legion is inexplicably destroyed whilst returning from its victory against the Crooked Moon Goblins. The Tomb King's remains are discovered by Nekaph who finds a single Necrosphinx standing immobile amidst a sea of broken bones and shattered skulls. *'(491 to 978):' Tileans gradually drive the Orcs back over the Apuccini Mountains. *'498:' The White Tower of Hoeth is completed. *C. 500: Assassin-adepts of the Clan Eshin, the long-lost clan led east in the Great Migration, return from Cathay to work for the Council of the Thirteen Lords of Decay. Many clans are quickly brought to heel by the assassination of their Warlords. *'501:' Marienburg is absorbed by the Empire during the reign of Sigismund II, the Conqueror. King of the Jutones becomes an Imperial noble, the Baron of Westerland. *'513': Lord Zltep of Tlaxtlan passes from the world. The last words he uttered were a prophecy which would become known as the Incantation of Xetlipocutzl. The Mage-Priest did not complete the prophecy, however, and it is said that should anyone ever do so, the world will come to an end. *'535': The first of the twin-tailed beings known as Skink Oracles emerge from the spawning pools of Itza. They alone of all the Lizardmen are able to approach and ride upon the dreaded and ill-tempered Troglodons. *'577:' The Bretonni fight a great incursion of greenskins that descends from the Grey and Apuccini Mountains. Orc Warlords demand tribute from the Bretonni tribes, but are rejected. For the next 400 years the Bretonni fight the Orc hordes. *C. 600: After enslaving or destroying several other clans, devastating the South Lands with magical contagions and killing one of the Lords of Decay in ritual combat, Nurglitch, Plague Lord of Clan Pestilens, is granted a place in the Council of Thirteen. *'666:' A host of Daemons invades Nehekhara, and Settra as army is hard pressed to halt the onslaught. Aid arrives when a High Elf army, led by Prince Stormrider; offers an alliance. The spears of the Glittering Host and the Golden Army fight side by side, and the Daemons are vanquished before Nagash’s Black Pyramid. *'770': The lands of the Bretonni are divided among the sixteen most powerful tribes. *'800': The Slaaneshi daemon Tz'arkan leads a an army of Khornate and Tzeentchian daemons to claim the Altar of Ultimate Darkness. Using the power of the Altar, he creates a bridge between the Realm of Chaos and the Ironfrost Glacier. Eastern Naggaroth is overrun with daemons until the Druchii manage to retake the Altar and seal Tz'arkan two decades later. *'873:' Rasetra is attacked by the dragon-sized spiders of Mount Arachnos and saved only due to the magical intervention of a mysterious stranger: *'876:' Norse raiders on the way to Lustria capture an Empire merchant ship and unwittingly take on board the body of the Vampire Luthor Harkon. When the ship arrives in Lustria the entire crew have either been enslaved or turned into Undead. Luthor proceeds to create an Undead empire on southern Lustria. The place gains an evil reputation and becomes known as the Vampire Coast. *'888': Norse adventurer Losteriksson lands in Lustria and founds the colony of Skeggi. Norse raids into Lustria begin. Though Losteriksson himself is wise enough to avoid direct conflict with the Lizardmen, more impetuous champions attempt to penetrate the jungle. None are seen again. *'891': Norse Valkyries expelled from Skeggi disappear into the Lustrian jungle, giving rise to the legend of the Amazons. *'901': The Xaki Star is swallowed by the Chaos Moon, prompting a delegation of Mage-Priests to set out from Xlanhuapec with a column of workers, to begin the re-founding of the ruined city of Huatl. *'912': The death of Lord Zhul following a daemonic incursion at Tlencan. Xahutec is abandoned for the final time shortly after, its population scattered to the remaining temple-cities. The Mage-Priests finally recognise that Chaos has returned to Lustria. *'930': Lord Xltep of Itza halts a shambling horde of Zombies raised from drowned sailors, fulfilling the Prophecy of Huanca-Xlanpac. The horsemen of Cuileux are eradicated by a Waaagh! from the Orcal Massif. *'954': Allac Fellclaw leads the first full scale Chaos invasion of Lustria since the Great Catastrophe. His horde is defeated and driven into the sea. The survivors escape with much gold, but the plaques they had stolen are recovered. *'968': The War of the Noses. Skaven Warlord Ratgut declares war on goblinkind after a captive goblin cuts of his snout. He relents when Goblin Warboss Magrub Fingersnatch cuts off his own nose to make peace. *'977:' Gilles le Breton conquers all the lands west of the Grey Mountains and creates the land of Bretonnia. Orcs and Goblins retreat to the Grey Mountains and northern forests under pressure from the new Bretonnian armies. *'995:' Gilles le Breton dies from a hurled weapon during a campaign in the Grey Mountains. His body is placed on a ship that is sendt into the mists of a lake to be delivered unto the Lady. *'(C.1000 to Present):' Count Schuvaltz of Averland hears hushed tales of treasures heaped in the ancient tombs of Nehekhara and he gathers together an army of mercenaries to march into the Land of the Dead. Schuvaltz’s expedition is ambushed on its return to the Empire by legions of Skeletons that burst from the ground. Only a single bloodied soldier survives to make it back to the Empire. His ramblings of dead men walking are dismissed as desert-madness, but his mutterings of golden artefacts are spread far and wide. Thus begins centuries of unbridled greed, where countless armies, adventures and tomb robbers from across the world travel to Nehekhara to find their fortunes. First millenium IC *'1000:' Emperor Ludwig the Fat grants an Imperial Charter and an Electoral vote to the Halflings of the Moot. *'1001:' Louis the Rash, son of Gilles, becomes a Grail Knight and is crowned King of Bretonnia, establishing the tradition that the king has to be one of the Lady's chosen. *'1004': At the equinox of Tlac-Ipec, Lord Mazdamundi consults the plaques of Huatl. He raises the Grey Guardians mountain range in the path of a mighty Dark Elf invasion of northern Lustria. The plaque sequence of Huatl is realigned with that of Itza. *'1017': Norse raiders establish a stronghold on Sartosa. *'1111:' The Black Death unleashed by the Clan Pestilens wipes out nine tenths of the Empire's population. Skaven erupt from their hidden tunnel systems and overrun the land. In Sylvania the Necromancer van Hal raises a huge Undead army from the bodies of the plague’s victims and turns back the Skaven invaders. *'(1112 to 1124):' Vanhal builds the fortress of Vanhaldenschlosse and carves out a powerful Undead empire. Over the following decade Vanhal, the remnants of the Empire, and the Skaven fight a prolonged war against each other. The war ends when Vanhal is assassinated and his Undead horde wiped out. The Skaven, weakened by their war with Vanhal, are defeated and driven back underground by Count Mandred Skavenslayer. *'1115': The Skaven start to systematically enslave the surviving human settlements in the Empire. *'1122': Count Mandred Skavenslayer rallies support from the Elector Counts and leads a crusade against the Skaven. *'1124': The Skaven are finally driven below ground in the Empire in the Battle of the Howling Hills. Mandred Skavenslayer is elected emperor. *'1125': Warlord Krricht Dwarf-slicer defeats all comers to iconic the new Warlord of Clan Mors. *'(C. 1112 to 1140):' Forest Goblins emerge from the woods to fight the Shaven over the spoils of the plague-ridden Empire. All human settlements closest to the Black Pit, the sacred spider grounds deep in the Drakwald, are razed to the ground. The few survivors of those villages tell tales of spiders larger than houses. *'1142:' Guillaume, the third Bretonnian King, defeats a large Orc army at the Battle of Armandur and drives out the last of the Orcs from northern Bretonnia. *C. 1150: Ibn Jellaba of Araby treks across desert to find overland route into the interior of the South Lands. Encounters hidden Lizardman city of Zlatlan. *'1152:' Emperor Mandred is assassinated by the Skaven; the Empire fragments into self-governing provinces. *'1167:' Zandri is assaulted by a Black Ark of Naggaroth. The Dark Elves’ numerous War Hydras are only killed when Necrolith Colossi drag them into the Great Mortis River and drown them beneath the poisonous waters. *'1175:' Settra leads a large raiding force against Bretonnia. He is met at Savage Point by a Bretonnian fleet led by Admiral Henri Lamorte. Settra's fleet is heavily defeated, but he escapes vowing revenge. *'(1207 to 1244):' Dieter Helsnicht is discovered to be a Necromancer and driven out of the Empire city of Middenheim. He escapes to the Forest of Shadows where he raises a large Undead army and attacks the Empire. He annihilates one Empire army that is sent to stop him, but is defeated at the Battle of Beeckerhoven by a combined Empire and Kislevite force. Dieter’s body is never recovered. *'1237:' The ruins of the temple-city of Xahutec are again overrun by Daemons. Unleashing Kroq-Gar to contain the threat, many Slann work to close the magical breach once more. *'1240:' Sartosa invaded by Corsairs of Araby. *'1248:' Count Otto von Luitpold’s prized antiquity collection is unsealed and put on display in the Altdorf museum, including the priceless Golden Death Mask of Khamut. Sensing the presence of the ancient artefact, a dozen Tomb Kings awaken from their slumber and together they lecui their combined armies into the heart of the Empire to retrieve it. *'1275:' The Lamorte family crypt is pillaged by grave robbers who steal the long dead body of Henri Lamorte in an apparently motiveless crime. Soon after, however, there are reports of a new and highly skilled Wight Lord commanding Settra's Undead fleet... *'1321:' Kalandrithir, the Great Golden Drake, awakens from his millennia-long hibernation in the Worlds Edge Mountains. For reasons unknown, the vast Dragon descends into the Land of the Dead and topples dozens of Quatar’s pyramids, obliterating whole dynasties of Tomb Kings whilst they slumber: Kalandrithir continues tearing the necropolis asunder until a Necrolith Colossus shoots the ancient creature through the heart with a single shot from a giant golden bow. *'1359:' The Elector Counts finally manage to select a new Emperor: the Grand Duke of Stirland is crowned in Nuln. *'1360:' Countess Ottilia of Talabecland declares herself Empress. *'1366': Tilean mercenaries fight on both sides in the civil wars that ravage the Empire. *'1425': Tournament of Ravola. Flower of Bretonnian chivalry beaten by Tilean knights, ending Bretonnian pretensions to domains in Tilea. *'1435:' Sultan Jaffar, a powerful Arabian sorcerer, welds together a coalition of several desert tribes and expands his city state to a small empire with the capture of Al-Haikk, Copher. Martek and Lashiek. Legend speaks of him summoning daemons and conversing with spirits. The Skaven in Araby secretly ally with Sultan Jaffar, spying for him and murdering his rivals in exchange for warpstone. *'1448': The Skaven manage to convince Jaffar that Estalia intends to attack Araby. The Sultan invades Estalia and captures Magritta. This begins the Araby crusades which eventually drive the Sultan's armies back to Araby and shatter the Sultanate at the battle of Al-Haikk. *'1450:' The Crusades against Araby begin. Knightly Orders from the Empire take part, freeing Estalia and destroying Jaffar's empire. The Order of the Knights Panther and the Order of the Knights of the Blazing Sun are founded during the Crusades. *'1452:' Knights Errant battle greenskins at the crossings of Blood River. Bretonnian knights build castles to hold back the many tribes of Orcs travelling up from the Badlands. Thus are born the fiefdoms known as the Border Princes. *'1454:' The Duke of Aquitaine returns from the crusades as a Vampire. Known as the Red Duke, he is finally defeated at Ceren Field and his body magically entombed. *'1487:' Dark Elf raid on Remas. *'1492:' Tilean explorer Marco Colombo voyages to Lustria, arriving on the fifteenth day after the zenith of the Itchli Star. This event is predicted in the Prophecy of Zhocl-Tlapoc. The explorer is present at the defeat of the Dark Elves at Tlaxtlan. *'1493:' A Dark Elf raiding force attempting to sack Tlax is defeated by Mage-Priest Xltoc. *'1501': Sartosa recaptured from Corsairs of Araby by mercenary army of Luciano Catena. *'1520:' Gorthor leads one of the largest warherds of Beastmen into the Empire, bringing down two provinces and destroys Hergig, the capital of Hochland. *'1547:' The Count of Middenheim proclaims himself Emperor. The Age of Three Emperors begins, with rivals in Middenheim, Nuln, and Talabheim. *'1550:' Middenland becomes a seperate Province of the Empire. *'(1563 to 1565):' Tobaro is overrun by Skaven breaking in through the catacombs. Later recaptured by the mercenary army of Meldo Marcelli. *'1563': The city of Tobaro in Tilea is overrun by Skaven breaking in through the ancient Elf-carved network of tunnels which riddle the cliffs around it. *'1565': Tobaro is recaptured by a mercenary army mustered by Meldo Marcelli, the Prince of Tobaro, reinforced by a contingent of High Elves. *'1601': The village of Escantos in Southern Tilea is completely devoured by swarms of rats. *'1604:' The birth of democracy in Marienburg, when Baron van Bulk grants seats on the City Council to merchants and ship-owners. *'1681:' The Night of the Restless Dead. Nagash returns to life once again, 1.666 years after he was slain by Sigmar. For one night throughout the Known World the dead stir and walk the land, sowing terror and confusion amongst the living. Entire villages and towns are overrun and destroyed before the night of terror ends. *'1690:' Cathayan Yin-Tuan makes epic journey across isthmus of Lustria and the South lands. Escapes sacrifice in Zlatlan. *'1699:' Ricco and Robbio trek east along the silk road and are received at the court of Emperor Wu of Cathay. *'1703:' Norscan longships reach the coast of Ulthuan. *'C. 1705:' Around this time Gorbad Ironclaw defeats Crusher Zogoth and unites the Ironclaw and Broken Tooth tribes at the fortress of Iron Rock. *'(1707-1712):' The greatest Warlord of all time, Gorbad Ironclaw, leads a huge Waaagh into the Empire. Averland and the Moot are devastated. Averheim and Nuln are taken and burned. At the battle of Solland’s Crown, Eldred, Count of Solland, is slain and his magic sword, the Runefang of Solland, taken by the Orcs. Solland is devastated. Gorbad is badly wounded at the Battle of Grunberg, but the battle is won and the Empire army flees back to Altdorf. Altdorf is besieged. The Emperor Sigismund is killed in the fighting. Gorbad’s wound causes him to become weaker and weaker, until the Waaagh gradually loses impetus. The Orc army breaks up leaving the eastern half of the Empire in ruins. *'(1712 to 1715):' Many different splinter groups from Gorbad’s Waaagh! make it through Axe Bite Pass and spread out to raze many Bretonnian hamlets before being finally caught and destroyed by a great gathering of knights. *'1721:' A Dark Elf raiding force uses the Black Way to attack Xlanhuapec, the City of Mists. The intruders bypass the city’s arcane defences and penetrate its outer quarters. Lizardmen using the mists and their knowledge of the city’s layout mount a series of devastating ambushes and slaughter the intruders. *'1750:' The War of Blood. Nourgul the Necrarch raises an army and lays waste to Estalia. The war ends when Nourgul conquers Magritta and steps into the inner sanctum of the temple of Myrmidia. He is destroyed and his army desintegrates without his dark magic. *'1757:' Sartosa becomes lair of pirates. *'1786': Clan Eshin release rats infected with the Red Pox. Clan Pestilens' latest scourge, in the sewers of Bordeleaux in Bretonnia. The city loses over a third of its population to the Red Pox in a single week. The Baron Giscard Du'ponte orders the poor quarter to be burned to the ground in a fit of desperation. This appears to work and the Pox is halted almost immediately. *'1797:' Vlad von Carstein marries Countess Isabella von Drak, and becomes the first of the Vampire Counts of Sylvania. Over the following two centuries the remaining aristocratic families are infected with the curse of Vampirism. *'1801:' The ousted Pirate Prince of Sartosa, Lucciano Soprania, founds Port Reaver. Despite numerous Lizardmen attacks, it manages to turn into a flourishing trading port, though it is notorious as a den of cutthroats and raiders as well as a haven for adventurers and treasure seekers. *'1809': Workers rebuilding the Great Pyramid of Pahuax discover a secret chamber. Within is found the only known egg of the mysterious Quango, a creature from legend not seen in the world since the time of the Old Ones. The egg is presented to Lord Mazdamundi, who declares that it will only hatch when the Old Ones have returned. *'1812:' Southern Bretonnia and Northern Tilea are ravaged by another outbreak of the Red Pox. Panic, anarchy and rioting spread through several Bretonnian cities as mobs rampage through the cities burning anything that might carry the pox, including sheep, dogs. cats, frogs and fish. In Brionne. the resulting Great Fire of Brionne razes three-quarters of the city. *'1813': Two Skaven armies emerge between Brionne and Quenelles, razing several villages and small towns along the river Brienne before laying siege to both cities. They are defeated and driven off by a combined army of Wood Elves and Bretonnian knights rushed down from Parravon. Eventually a combination of the arrival of winter and rigorous quarantining brings the Red Pox under control. *'1814': Lyonesse leads a force against Mousillon after the madness of Duke Merovech becomes public knowledge. The mad duke is slain and Lyonesse annexes much of Mousillon's territory. *'1847:' Amidst rumours of illegitimacy, Duke Tudual du L'Anguille finances an expedition led by his son into the jungles of Lustria. They land in Port Reaver, and spend several months in preparations. Nearly six months after entering the jungles, the Lizardmen temple-city of Huatl is robbed of its sacred artefacts. The young Bretonnian noble and his entourage are never heard from again. Their presence is not missed. *C. 1850: The Skaven Under-Empire erupts into its second civil war. The other Lords of Decay use the failure of the Bretonnian campaign as a pretext to force the removal of Clan Pestilens from the Council of Thirteen. In the vicious in-fighting that follows the Plague Lords of Clan Pestilens attempt to seize control of the temple of the Homed Rat in Skavenblight and complete anarchy ensues. *'1850:' Norscan raids along the Sea of Claws resume. Marienburg sacked for fourth (and last) time. *'1865:' The Siege of Carroburg. *'1877:' A pig is elected Prince of Tobaro and retains the throne for 12 years. *'1883:' Skinks believe the great Krakatoa is awakening once more, but the eruptions prove to be an influx of Chaos. Daemons again stalk Lustria. Gor-Rok defeats a plague army at Itza, a massed charge of Stegadons prevents a breakout from the ruins of Xahutec, and the assembled Mage-Priests of Tlaxtlan overcome a host of Greater Daemons to save their temple-city. *'1887:' Walach Harkon arrives at Blood Keep and in one night defeats their best warriors. He slaughters the unworthy, but spares a few and turns them into Vampires. *'1903:' After 200 years of increasing Norscan raids, the mages of Saphery create a shroud of mists to protect Ulthuan from the eastern sea approaches. Phoenix King Bel-Hathor forbids Humans from setting foot in Ulthuan, on penalty of death. *'1910': Lord Nanahua leads an expedition to Chaqua in search of lost relics of the Old Ones, but in the process contracts a Skaven plague. Though he summons the magical strength to keep death at bay, he is covered in weeping buboes and contagious sores. He goes into voluntary exile and now resides in an isolated temple deep in the jungle, only emerging to defend Lustria against Skaven incursions. *'1932:' The Red Duke is freed by his disciples and once more wages war on Aquitaine. His army is again defeated at Ceren Field, and the Red Duke flees to the sanctuary of the Forest of Chalons. *'1943:' Witch hunter Gunther van Hel assaults Blood Keep with an army drawn from several Imperial provinces. *'1944': El Cadavo, adventurer and sometime pirate, founds the port of Cadavo on his third attempt to penetrate the jungles. The town is destroyed under the order of Slann Mage-Priest Mazdamundi three times, each time being rebuilt. Thus Mazdamundi is proven to be the one spoken of in the Prophecy of Querchi, ‘he who rides the Horned Beast’. A devastating earthquake ensures that the town is finally abandoned. It is rumoured that El Cadavo, having escaped by ship with Lustrian treasures, is lost at sea due to unseasonally deadly weather conditions. *'1946:' Blood Keep falls to the Imperial siege. Walach Harkon and several of his followers escape the pursuing forces of the Empire. *'1948:' Year of the Four Tyrannies of Tilea. *'1977:' A Skink Priest enacting the Ritual of Listening at the Sentinels of Xeti believes that he briefly hears the distant voice of the Old Ones. The Slann Mage-Priests contemplate the matter for several years, before finally denouncing the Priest’s claim. Second millenium IC *C. 2000: Clan Scruien is led away from the main Skaven areas by Grey Seer Kritislik. The clan establishes a stronghold hidden in the Cursed Marshes and extending beneath Marienburg. *'2000:' A warpstone meteor destroys the city of Mordheim. Vlad von Carstein sends agents to the ruined city to secure warpstone shards with which he can power his magic. A new age of art, culture and prosperity flourishes throughout Tilea. *'2001:' Finubar of the High Elves arrives in the Old World at the Bretonnian port of L'Anguille. He travels extensively through the Old World, opening relations with the Empire, Bretonnia, and the Dwarfs. *'2007:' A Chaos horde invades Bretonnia and sieges Couronne. Repanse de Lyonesse lifts the siege and is named duchess of Lyonesse for her heroism. *'2010:' Wars of the Vampire Counts begin with the devastation of Ostermark by Vlad von Carstein. Undead armies rampage between Stirland and the northern border. *2012: The inventive genius Leonardo da Miragliano enters the Emperor's service. *'2014:' Vlad attacks Middenheim and is slain by Jerek Kruger, Grand Master of the Knights of the White Wolf. *'2015:' Vlad returns to Middenheim and butchers Jerek Kruger and his knights. *'2025:' Vlad von Carstein is killed (again) by Grand Master Kruger of the Knights of the White Wolf. *'2033:' Finubar (later to become Phoenix King Finubar the Seafarer) reaches Athel Loren and 're-discovers' the Wood Elves. *'2051:' Vlad von Carstein is slain at the Siege of Altdorf, and Isabella commits suicide rather than carry on in Unlife without him. The Vampire Counts fight amongst themselves and their Undead army splinters into separate feuding forces. Finubar convinces Bel-Hathor to rescind the Interdict, and Lothern becomes the largest trading port in the world. *'2053:' Fritz von Carstein attacks Middenheim and is destroyed in the battle. *'2058:' Konrad von Carstein leads an army of Wights into the Moot and ravages several villages. He is forced to return to Sylvania when Hans von Carstein takes up residence in Drakenhof castle and claims the rulership of Sylvania. *'2059:' Konrad von Carstein kills Hans von Carstein during a quarrel. *'2064': A group of gamblers found Swamp Town, fleeing their debts in Port Reaver. This grows from a ramshackle shanty town into the busiest trade destination in Lustria. *'2092:' Helmut van Hal, witch hunter of the Empire, leads a force of Stirlanders over the border of Sylvania. He bums the villages of Dechstein and Uchenheim, and slays Pieter von Carstein as he rests in the crypt of Castle Stemieste. *'2094:' Mannfred von Carstein leaves Sylvania and travels south. Konrad von Carstein begins his bloody reign over Sylvania. *'2095:' Konrad leads his forces against the Empire, attacking Stirland, Averland, Reikland and Ostermark in a series of bloody campaigns. *'2100:' Konrad's rampage is stopped by a union of armies from Stirland, Marienburg and Reikland, aided by Dwarfs sent by the High King of Karaz-a-Karak. After the Battle of Four Armies, Count Helmut is nearly elected as Emperor until it is discovered that he is in fact a Zombie controlled by Konrad von Carstein. Skink Priests attending to the mummified remains of Lord Xhilipepa dispute the meaning of the flight patterns of mosquitoes circling his skeletal head. The disagreement escalates and opposing factions clash over possession of the remains. *'2101:' Konrad leads a lightning series of attacks across Stirland, Hochland and Middenland, but eventually his army is so depleted that he must return to Sylvania to regather his strength. *'2105:' Konrad replenishes his ranks by sending agents to kidnap several nobles from neighbouring Stirland and Ostermark and then turning them into Vampires. *'2107:' Konrad’s captive Necromancers raise another army, which the Vampire Count leads into the Empire in an attempt to seize Averheim. *'(2108 to 2121):' The Undead of Sylvania continue to plague Ostermark and Stirland, though Konrad himself is rarely seen. When the Blood Count takes command of the armies, a series of impulsive assaults against Imperial castles sees the Undead horde repelled several times with great losses. *'2121:' Konrad is finally defeated by a combined Empire and Dwarf army at the Battle of Grim Moor. He is slain by Grufbad and Count Helmar. *'2122:' Mannfred returns to Sylvania and takes undisputed rule over the von Carsteins. He bides his time and builds alliances with Vampires beyond the borders of Sylvania, include the Sisterhood of Silver Pinnacle. *'2132:' Mannfred von Carstein launches a surprise winter attack against the Empire when it is in the grip of a vicious civil war. He almost succeeds in capturing Altdorf, but is thwarted by the Grand Theogonist of Sigmar, Kurt III. *'2133:' Mannfred besieges Marienburg but is forced to withdraw by an army from Altdorf. *'(2134 to 2145):' The forces of the Empire and Mannfred’s Undead fight over a dozen battles in an attempt to gain a decisive superiority. After two decades of sporadic war, Mannfred is finally forced to retreat back to Sylvania by a combined army of Empire troops. *'2141:' Ramhotep the Visionary finishes construction of the Great Terracotta Wall, but it is destroyed during the Battle of the Steel Flame by Steam Tanks of the Empire. Ramhotep swears he will reconstruct the wall using the bones of his enemies. *'2145:' Determined to end the threat of the Vampire Counts once and for all, the various factions of the Empire unite and, along with their Dwarf allies, scour the dark forests of Sylvania. Mannfred is finally brought to bay at Hel Fenn, where he is defeated and his Undead army destroyed. *'C.2150:' High Queen Khalida of Lybaras awakens when Mannfred von Carstein returns to Lahmia in search of a lost relic of great magical power. The Vampire Lord’s horde is cut down by volleys of poisonous arrows as Khalida battles with Count Mannfred himself, wounding the Vampire and forcing him to flee. *'2150:' "Sea Elves" return to the Old World, signing an exclusive trade agreement with Marienburg and establishing an enclave in the city. Ikit Claw completes the great Iron Exo-skeleton after his major lab accident. *'2163': Finubar is crowned as the new Phoenix King. *'2187': Lord Melchin returns to the Imperial court after spending a year exploring Lustria. He is accompanied by a copper-skinned, hairless being, barely three feet tall. Melchin claimed he came from the Wayarhui tribe, a race of diminutive people found in the jungles. Reportedly, the creature eats a high-ranking court official and flees. Rumours abound of his hiding out in the Moot. *'2201:' The beginning of the Errantry Wars when Louen Orc Slayer, the King of Bretonnia, declares his intention to rid Bretonnia of Orcs. Over the next century Bretonnian territory is gradually cleared of Orcs who take to the mountains and forests to escape the king's knights. *'2205:' The Dwarfs and the Goblins fight the Battle of Black Falls on the shores of the Black Water. Both Dwarf High King Alrik and Goblin Warlord Gorkil Eyegouger are slain, but only the greenskin army retreats. *'2225:' Led by Graf Heimholtz, Templar Grand Master of the Knights of the Blazing Sun, an army of the Empire marches upon Numas. Though King Pharakh falls in combat against the Grand Master, the Graf is himself slain when the cursed Apophas appears and claims his soul. *'2236': Grottio paints two thousand naked nymphs on the ceiling of the palazzo Verezzo instead of a battle scene and is exiled to the island of Nonucci as punishment. *'2297:' Duke Maldred of Mousillon and his wife Malfleur conspire to gain the throne of Bretonnia. The Affair of the False Grail takes place. *'2298:' Malfleur inadvertedly opens a rift into the Realm of Chaos within Mousillon. Nurglite demons infest the city and soon, diseases run rampant. *'2300:' Maldred of Mousillon is slain by the Red Pox and the city falls into decay. No Duke claims the castle or its lands and the Undead walk amongst the ruins. *'2301:' Malekith declares the Age of Vengeance and begins with preparations for a new invasion of Ulthuan, drawing on the growing strength of chaos in the world and allying with the barbaric northmen beyond Naggaroth. The High Elves are driven back from the Outer Kingdoms and are soon forced to guerilla warfare within their own lands. *'2302:' The Great War against Chaos begins as the forces of Chaos march south and lay siege to the Kislevan city of Praag. Many Orc tribes are forced southwards into the Empire and World’s Edge Mountains. Some join Chaos but others attack the Chaos armies as they pass. The rising tide of Dark Magic prompts the Grey Seers to step in and call upon the Homed Rat for divine judgement over the warring clans. In a massive ceremony at Skavenblight during Vermintide, the great annual feast of the Horned God, the Grey Seers succeed in summoning an incarnation of the Horned Rat. The Clan Lords are terrified into a level of obedience and cooperation previously unthinkable as the Horned One dictates the plan they are to follow. The Council of the Thirteen Lords of Decay is completely reorganised and all hostilities are ended immediately. During the war that follows the Skaven fight the Chaos armies and the armies of the Empire and Kislev, but after several hundred years of internecine warfare the Skaven's numbers are almost exhausted. The Skaven ambush several contingents of the Empire army as it returns home and soon afterwards minor plagues are unleashed in Nuln. Talabheim and Marienburg.Teclis forges his magic sword. The Witch King is defeated at the Battle of Finuval Plain. Teclis and two other High Elf magelords depart Ulthuan to assist Magnus the Pious in the war against Chaos. *(2302 to 2320): Many small towns near the Blighted Marshes are razed or disappear altogether. *'2303:' Taking a celestial reading from the stars, the Slann bolster the power of the Great Warding lessening the influence of Chaos and thus aiding the Empire's famous hero, Magnus the Pious, in his Great War Against Chaos. *'2304:' Magnus the Pious of Nuln defeats the Chaos armies at the gates of Kislev, and is elected Emperor, reuniting the Imperial crown and ending the Age of Three Emperors. Teclis of the High Elves establishes the Colleges of Magic in Altdorf. The forces of Ostermark fight several battles with the Undead hordes of Waldakir Rahtep, before the Vampire is eventually slain by Captain Stefan von Kessel. Taking a reading of the Iztl Star, the Slann bolster the power of the Great Warding, lessening the influence of Chaos and thus aiding Magnus the Pious in the Great War against Chaos. Thorgrim Grudgebearer is crowned High King of Karaz-a-Karak and starts a campaign to retake lost dwarven lands. *'2305:' Emperor Magnus the Pious abolishes the Barony of Westerland following the death (in battle) of the last Baron in 2304. He establishes the Province of Westerland and establishes a Council, appointed from the burghers of Marienburg, to govern the province. *'2315:' The Pirate King Draven is employed to protect merchant ships arriving and leaving Swamp Town from the pirates based in Port Reaver. He uses his power to destroy the fleets of his competitors and then sacks Swamp Town himself. *'2319:' Skaven warships are spotted in the Tilean sea. *'2320:' During the winter of 2320/21 Clan Eshin Gutter Runners make a number of raids on Imperial. Bretonnian. Tilean and Estalian warfleets at anchor in their respective home ports. The Gutter Runners use firepots and naphtha to burn the fleets with varying success. Many ships are badly damaged. *'2321:' Portents of ill-omen abound on a day that the sun that rises over Lustria is coloured jet-black. The geomantic web flickers, the Great Warding pulses weakly and the forces of Chaos attack. Daemon legions manifest across the whole of Lustria and thousands of battles take place for a blood-filled week until the true sun rises once again. Throughout the summer months Skaven warfleets make several raids along the Estalian and Tilean coasts. One fleet is engaged and destroyed by Dwarf ships from Barak Varr. *'(2321 to 2399):' Tilea is gripped by recurrent famines caused by plagues of mice eating the grain. Revolts result in the proclamation of republics in Remas and Verezzo. *'2326:' Teclis returns to Ulthuan, becomes High Loremaster of the Tower of Hoeth. *'2335': Following a warning from the Elven Mages that protect Lothern, a Tilean vessel is stopped and boarded. The search by the Sea Guard turns into a battle. Rumours persist that several ratmen escaped the ship, leaping overboard and disappearing into the city. *'2349:' A Lizardmen army from Itza marches south across the Culchan Plains. A bridge of magical energy is summoned and the army crosses to the island on which stands the Citadel of Dusk. The High Elves fear a siege, until a fleet of Dark Elf Corsairs attacks from the sea. It is only with the aid of the Lizardmen that the Corsairs are repulsed. The Lizardmen then march back north without a word to the High Elves. *'2350:' Arkhan the Black forms a temporary alliance with High Queen Khalida, and together they travel into Sylvania. As Khalida smites the Vampire Lord Mandregan, Arkhan recovers the Staff of Nagash from his coffin. *'2355:' The Battle of Cholulec. The disgraced Dwarf Engineer Sven Hasselfriesian sets out from Barak Varr in his amazing steam-powered ship, reaching the Tarantula Coast of Lustria after several months and many battles with the creatures of the deep. Sven and his companions clash with the Lizardmen at the ruins of Cholulec. *'2369:' On Magnus's death, the crown passes to Count Leopold of Stirland, re-establishing the electoral system. *'2376:' At this point, the spell that turned Lustria into a living deathtrap becomes yet more powerful, and the land's flora and fauna enter a new period of prolific and accelerated growth. The jungles become more dangerous and filled with more cold-blooded creatures than ever. *'2387': Prince Karsten of Waldenhof employs Skaven allies to undermine the walls of the invincible Castle Siegfried in Sylvania. When Karsten refuses to pay them in warpstone the Skaven steal all the children of Waldenhof instead. After this notorious event (Karsten is eventually lynched) the Skaven disappear from the surface altogether for the next hundred years, plotting, preparing and building up their numbers. *'2393': A huge consignment of grain travelling by ship from Araby to Tilea fails to arrive. Skaven piracy is suspected but never proven. *'2401:' The Siege of Monte Castelo; five hundred mercenaries hold out against ten thousand Orcs. *'2402:' Discovery of Lustria. *'2418': The Slann Mage-Priest Tecciztec of Tlaxtlan, the City of the Moon, enacts a sorcerous ritual aimed at pushing the Chaos Moon out of its orbit. The Mage-Priest fails to muster sufficient power however. The Chaos Moon is shaken, and chunks of it split away, to fall with devastating effect upon the lands of Men across the Great Ocean. N'Kari attacks Naggarond with a daemon army to claim Malekith's soul, but is defeated. *'2420:' Waagh of Grom. After defeating the Dwarfs at the Battle of Iron Gate, Goblin warlord Grom leads a greenskin army into the Empire. Nuln is sacked (again). Bretonnian King Charlen announces his intention to carry the Errantry Wars east into the Border Princes and beyond. Bretonnian knights win a huge victory against Orcs at Blood River, and more settlers move east into the Border Princes. *'(2420 to 2424):' The Goblin Warlord Grom leads a coalition of Orc and Goblin tribes into the World’s Edge Mountains. After defeating the Dwarfs at the battle of Iron Gate the Waaagh moves into the Empire. Much of the north and east is devastated and Nuln is burned to the ground. Grom leads his armies to the sea where he builds a huge fleet and sails into the west, never to be seen again in the Old World. Years later it is discovered that Grom reached the Elven Kingdoms of Ulthuan, causing great destruction until finally defeated by the High Elves. *'2424:' Grom builds a huge fleet and sails to the west. He is never seen again in the Old World. *'2425:' Grom's fleet arrives in Yvresse, on the eastern coast of Ulthuan. He is finally defeated (and slain) in the battle of Tor Yvresse. *'2429:' Marienburg and the Westerland secedes from the Empire, having purchased the compliance of Emperor Dieter IV. Dieter IV is deposed in the scandal, and the crown passes to Wilhelm II, Prince of Altdorf and Count of Reikland. The Battle of Grootscher Marsh deals a decisive blow to Imperial plans to re-annex the Westerland; Dieter IV recognizes the Wasteland's independence. *'2465': This marks the end of a ten year campaign fought in the swampy woodland off the Tarantula Coast. Many Savage Orc and Forest Goblin armies are destroyed. For his role in recovering lost ruins, the Skink Priest Tetto’eko is gifted a throne such as the Slann sit upon. *'2470:' The Goblin warlord Boggrub Legbiter leads the Broken Nose tribe against the Dwarfs of Karak Azul, capturing from them two might war machines, which they dub the Skull Crusher and the lead Belcher. Armed with these terrible machineries of destruction, Boggrub carves a path of destruction through the World’s Edge Mountains and into Averland. *'2471': Luthor Harkon and the Dark Elves unite to raid the coastal ruins of Chokablox. During the battle, Harkon is captured and imprisoned. *'(2475 to Present):' Dwarf King Belegar, son of King Lunn, takes advantage of raging battles between Night Goblins and Skaven to re-enter Karak Eight Peaks. They refortify the old citadel and repel many attacks, but are themselves besieged by Skarsnik’s Crooked Moon tribe and the Skaven. *C. 2480: Throt the Unclean returns from the Chaos Wastes with a captured Blindwrym. *'2485': Borgio makes himself Prince of Miragliano. *'2487': Greasus Goldtooth declares himself Overtyrant. *'2488:' The Battle of Death Pass. A Bretonnian army is defeated by Morglum Necksnapper. He proclaims: “Let ’em tell da King. Da east belongs to da Orcs. Da east belongs to Morglum. Da east is green.” The Bretonnian king declares the Errantry Wars at an end. *'2489': The Skink Astromancer Tetto’eko stems a Skaven incursion from the ruins of Quetza, the Defiled City, redirecting a passing comet to crash down upon the centre of the city and destroy the ratmen’s nest. Battle of Villa Vennia, Miragliano defeats Remas. *'2491:' Heinrich Kemmler, otherwise known as the Lichemaster, finds the burial mound of the dread hero Krell and raises the Chaos Champion back to life. At the head of a powerful Undead horde the two sweep down from the Grey Mountains into Bretonnia, burning and pillaging as they go. In a wild battle at la Maisontaal Abbey their army suffers such heavy casualties that they are forced to retreat back into the Grey Mountains. It can only be a matter of time before they return at the head of a new Undead army. Bagrian, master of the monastery of La Maisontaal in Bretonnia, infiltrates Skavenblight and steals the awesome Black Arc. The Grey Seer Gnawdoom leads a force of Skaven against the monastery and recovers the Arc during a vicious battle with the monks after allying with the Undead army of the Lichemaster Heinrich Kemler. *'2495': Battle of Via Veddia, Miragliano defeats Verezzo. *'2497': The Slann lend their power to the High Elves’ Great Vortex on Ulthuan. Battle of Vittoria Viccia, Miragliano defeats Trantio. *'2498:' The Battle of the Jaws. Tipped off by Skaven spies, Goblin Warlord Skarsnik ambushes a Dwarf army. An Orc army is defeated at the western end of Mad Dog Pass by Dwarfs led by Duregar. Dwarfs subsequently beaten at the Battle of East Gate by the Night Goblin Warlord Skarsnik. The partially resettled Dwarf hold of Karak Eight Peaks is under constant pressure from surrounding Goblin tribes. *'2499': Fritz von Halstadt, Chief Magistrate of Nuln and head of the Countess Emmanuelle’s secret police, is discovered trading warpstone to the Skaven in the sewers beneath Nuln. Grey Seer Thanquol has been feeding real information, half-truths and outright lies to the insane von Halstadt; manipulating him with the ultimate aim of starting a civil war in the Empire. The plot is exposed and von Halstadt killed but Thanquol escapes. Later the same year Thanquol returns seeking vengeance with a Skaven horde. The horde uses Nuln’s extensive sewer network to infiltrate the city and almost overrun it in a single night, being halted only by fires lit by the defenders which rage through the city. Eventually the Skaven are driven back, leaving half of Nuln in ruins. Grey Seer Thanquol swears he will have vengeance upon Nuln and its inhabitants before returning to Skavenblight to face the inquisition of the Lords of Decay. *'(2500 to 2510):' Orc Warlord Gnashrak unites the Orcs and Goblins of the eastern World’s Edge Mountains and leads a huge army along the Silver Road towards Karaz a Karak. The Orcs rampage through the mountains for years, causing considerable destruction and even threatening to capture the capital. Eventually Gnashrak is defeated and captured at the Battle of Broken Leg Gulley by a Dwarf army led by Lord Ungrim Ironfist of Karak Kadrin. *'2502:' Karl Franz is elected Emperor. It is foreseen that a device being built by the Skaven in their lair of Slagmire must not be completed. Tehenhauin is chosen to lead the assault and the Slann use magic to transport the Prophet of Sotek and his army into the Skaven den. A three year battle leads to the eventual defeat of the Skaven and the destruction of their rocket invention. *'(2503 to 2507):' An Orc army under Gorfang Rotgut besieges Barak Varr and later joins up with Orc and Goblin tribes led by Morglum Necksnapper to attack Karak Azul. The Orcs briefly take possession of parts of the Hold and Gorfang captures many kinsfolk of Lord Kazador. *'2503:' Borgio of Miragliano known as 'The Besieger' murdered in his bath with a toasting fork. *'2504': Sea Lord Aislinn’s Dragonship squadron engages a ramshackle fleet near the Shifting Isles. Despite the foe’s arcane machines, the Elves triumph. The Skaven corpses that wash up on the north-east coast of Ulthuan are gathered and burnt by the shore patrols. *'2505:' Itinerant poet and adventurer Felix Jaeger claims to meet Mannfred von Carstein in Drakenhof Castle. Lorenzo Lupo becomes Prince of Luccini. *'2506:' In an ironic repeat of history, Melkhior’s apprentice, Zacharias, attempts to steal the Book of Nagash from his master. Melkhior awakes and drives Zacahrias from his tower and pursues him across the Old World. *(2509 to 2511): Tamurkhan leads a mighty invasion force of Chaos, sweeping across the Mountains of Mourn and the Dark Lands. With the aid of allied Chaos Dwarfs, he lays waste to the Border Princes and the southern provinces of the Empire. *'2510:' A Goblin horde led by the infamous Night Goblin Warboss, Spinny Backstab, rampages through the farmsteads surrounding Middenheim, razing to the ground over a hundred farms and villages. Backstab is eventually defeated by the celebrated Middenmarshal Kurt Heinwald, and the timely intervention of a steam tank dispatched in haste from Nuln. In the same year, the formerly unremarkable Goblin Boss Gorblum Yellowstreak cons an enchanted crown from an Ore Shaman, utilises its formidable powers of command to gather an army, and renames himself Gorblum the Magnificant. He goes on to achieve notoriety as he slaughters a Dwarf throng under King Thorgrim and rampages across half the World's Edge Mountains. *'2511:' Forest Goblins destroy the Empire town of Glumhof and fashion a huge totem out of the skulls of their victims. *'(2512 to 2515):' Orc Warlord Azhag the Slaughterer leads a huge army of Orcs and Night Goblins into the northern Empire. He is finally met and defeated at the Battle of Osterwald. *'2512:' The Ghoul Swarms blight Stirland. A Dark Elf army emerges from the Black Way to raid coastal ruins. Kroq-Gar and his army drive the tentacle beasts back into the sea and the Black Ark Umbral Tide is grounded by magic and destroyed. *(2513 to present): Towns and forts along both sides of the Grey Mountains begin to disappear due to Skaven attacks. The Empire and Bretonnia suspect each other. Although tensions are raised between the nations, only border skirmishes have thus far taken place. *'2513:' Lucretia Belladonna poisons her seventh husband, the Prince of Pavona. *'2515': The peasant Huebald becomes the third commoner in the entire history of Bretonnia to be knighted. He dies shortly after in his first battle. In the Dark Lands Tretch Craventail begins to carve himself a reputation for greatness. *'2517:' The long-lost Chameleon Skink Oxyotl mysteriously returns to Lustria, having been lost since the fall of Pahuax. This coincides with the spontaneous and unheralded spawning of Chameleon Skinks in the ruined city - the first in many thousands of years. Throgg musters an army of monsters and declares war against the civilized world. Mallobaude gathers allies in Mousillon. *'2518:' Zacharias eventually hides in the Middle Mountains, but his lair is found by a Black Dragon. Zacharias slays it and uses the Dragon's carcass as a mount, returning to Melkhior’s tower and defeating his former master. The Forest Goblins are stirred up when humans encroach upon the Black Pit. The Battle for the Drakwald is begun. Lord Throt the Unclean and his army from Hell Pit fight Chaos Lord Aelfric Cyenwulf and his barbarian force. Cyenwulf later leads his army the opposite way, preferring to take on the might of Kislev rather than the mutated beasts of Clan Moulder. *'2519:' With the rising of each Chaos Moon, Daemon legions march out of Xahutec once more. Only the eternal vigilance of the Saurus warriors maintains a blockade around the cursed ruin, but the bitter fighting costs many lives. Archaon is crowned the new Everchosen by Be'Lakor. The Twin-Tailed Comet reappears in the sky, seen by many as an omen. *'(2520 to Present):' Skarsnik prepares to lead the Crooked Moon tribe to wipe the Skaven and Dwarfs out of Karak Eight Peaks. Grimgor Ironhide tires of slaughtering Skaven beneath Red Eye Mountain and sets off on a new trail of blood and destruction. *'2520:' Following rumours of activity in Drakenhof Castle, Grand Theogonist Volkmar dispatches the witch hunter Gunther Stahlberg. Once Stahlberg crosses the border of Sylvania, he is never heard from again. The Third Battle of Black Fire Pass. The hordes of Warlord Vorgaz Ironjaw are met in Black Fire Pass. Marius Leitdorf, Elector Count of Averland, is slain, but Emperor Karl Franz arrives to slay Ironjaw and rout the greenskins. The threat to Albion. Gates are opened to the island. Scar-Leader Kroq-Gar leads the first war parties to cleanse the isle of warm-bloods. Under the manipulations of Lord Mazdamundi, the climate of the isle is altered, and the start of new jungle is formed. Work begins on the founding of the new temple-city Konquata, Place of Resistance, in the interior of Albion. The Lost Plaques are recovered from the Turtle Isles by Ten-Zlati, the Oracle of Kroak. High Mage Torinubar, Mage Lord of the Gates of Calith, is mysteriously slain. None of the typical signs of Dark Elf outrages can be found. *'C. 2522:' Nyklaus von Carstein, tired of the infighting of his peers, uses shadow magic to translocate his entire castle into the fabled nautical realm of the Galleon's Graveyard. There he becomes Count Noctilus, terror of the seas and commander of the fabled Dreadfleet. He is hunted down and killed in his lair by a confederation of pirate lords led by the vengeful Captain Roth. *'2522:' Rumours begin to circulate in Stirland that Castle Drakenhof is once again inhabited by the Undead. Screams can be heard upon the winds and ever more people are going missing. The Witch Hunters grow increasingly frantic as the name Nagash is once again whispered in the shadowed corners of the Old World. Settra the Imperishable embarks upon his great purge and begins a new age of conquest, seeking to enlarge his realm to encompass the entire world. The armies of Nehekhara mass behind him and thus the great expansion begins. The growing power of Chaos is evidenced by increasing raids on Lustria by seafaring Marauder tribes. Storm of Chaos *'2521:' Archaon leads a massive invasion known as the Storm of Chaos. The sacred mists of Albion are restored. Chaos forces attack key sites of the Great Warding around the world, culminating in assaults on Lustria. On the Isthmus of Pahuax, a Beastmen army destroys the Monument of the Moon and the Monument of the Sun is desecrated. So many key nodes are lost that Chaos powers flood the world and the foresight of the Slann fails. Vashnaar the Tormentor leads an invasion into Lustria. He unites Dark Elves, Beastmen and monsters beyond count. Attacks by Tiktaq'to stall the Chaos invaders long enough for Slann Mage-Priests to wake and defend Hexoatl. By year's end, the temple-city is besieged and likely to fall. Clan Mors Warlord Queek Headtaker is recalled to the City of Pillars in an attempt to bring an end to the ongoing battles there. Elsewhere the copper mines of Grim-Duraz in the Grey Mountains become the latest Dwarf holdings to fall under Skaven control. *'2522:' Archaon is defeated in single combat by Grimgor Ironhide before the gates of Middenheim. The Chaos army breaks and flees, but goes into hiding in the Middle Mountains. Dark Elves are seen guiding Chaos attacks. Mazdamundi and Kroq-Gar are forced to return to Hexoatl from Konquata to crush a particularly vicious attack, led by Vashnaar the Tormentor. *'2528:' Warbands following the Chaos lord Vardek Crom cross Peak Pass and descend into Sylvania. None emerge from its borders, and it is rumored a great Undead army has been raised from their bodies. The End Times * 2522: Aliathra, the daughter of Alarielle and future Everqueen, is kidnapped by Mannfred von Carstein and brought to Nagashizzar while on a diplomatic mission in Karaz-a-Karak. Thorgrim Grudgebearer musters a throng to rescue her. He, as well as the High Elf army under Tyrion that was sendt to rescue her, fail. Sources *''Warhammer Armies: Chaos Dwarfs'' (4th Edition) *pg. 8 *''Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (4th Edition) *pg. 11 *pg. 12 *''Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (4th Edition) *pg. 18 *pg. 19 *pg. 20 *pg. 21 *''Warhammer Armies: High Elves (4th Edition) *pg. 28 *pg. 29 *pg. 30 *''Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins ''(4th Edition) *pg. 14 *pg. 15 *''Warhammer Armies: Skaven ''(4th Edition) *pg. 22 *pg. 23 *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire ''(4th Edition) *pg. 11 *''Warhammer Armies: Undead ''(4th Edition) *pg. 30 *pg. 31 *''Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves ''(4th Edition) *pg. 39 *''Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia ''(5th Edition) *pg. 33 *''Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War ''(5th Edition) *pg. 85 *''Warhammer Armies: High Elves ''(5th Edition) *pg. 29 *pg. 30 *pg. 31 *''Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen ''(5th Edition) *pg. 49 *''Warhammer Armies: Beasts of Chaos ''(6th Edition) *pg. 11 *''Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia ''(6th Edition) *pg. 38 *pg. 39 *''Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs ''(6th Edition revised) *pg. 16 *pg. 17 *pg. 18 *''Warhammer Armies: Kislev ''(6th Edition) *pg. 4 *''Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen ''(6th Edition) *pg. 8 *pg. 9 *''Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings ''(6th Edition) *pg. 4 *pg. 5 *pg. 6 *pg. 7 *pg. 8 *''Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves ''(6th Edition) *pg. 16 *pg. 17 *''Warhammer Armies: Daemons of Chaos ''(7th Edition) *pg. 27 *pg. 28 *pg. 29 *''Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves ''(7th Edition) *pg. 13 *pg. 28 *pg. 29 *''Warhammer Armies: High Elves ''(7th Edition) *pg. 36 *pg. 37 *pg. 38 *pg. 39 *pg. 40 *pg. 41 *''Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen ''(7th Edition) *pg. 24 *pg. 25 *''Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins ''(7th Edition) *pg. 14 *pg. 15 *''Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) *pg. 31 *pg. 32 *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire'' (7th Edition) *pg. 30 *pg. 31 *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts'' (7th Edition) *pg. 29 *pg. 30 *pg. 31 *''Warhammer Armies: Dwarfs (8th Edition) *pg. 20 *pg. 21 *''Warhammer Armies: High Elves ''(8th Edition) *pg. 28 *pg. 29 *pg. 30 *pg. 31 *pg. 32 *pg. 33 *''Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen ''(8th Edition) *pg. 26 *pg. 27 *''Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms ''(8th Edition) *pg. 22 *pg. 23 *''Warhammer Armies: Orcs & Goblins ''(8th Edition) *pg. 28 *pg. 29 *''Warhammer Armies: The Empire ''(8th Edition) *pg. 16 *pg. 17 *''Warhammer Armies: Tomb Kings ''(8th Edition) *pg. 20 *pg. 21 *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts ''(8th Edition) *pg. 22 *pg. 23 *''Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos ''(8th Edition) *pg. 14 *pg. 15 *''Warhammer Armies: Wood Elves ''(8th Edition) *pg. 28 *pg. 29 *pg. 30 *pg. 31 *pg. 32 *pg. 33 *''Warhammer Rulebook (8th Edition) *pg. 174-177 Not confirmed yet *''Marienburg: Sold Down the River'' (WFRP Supplement) (1999), pg. 21 es:Línea de tiempo Category:Timeline Category:Warhammer World Category:T Category:History Category:W